


Come Over?

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Best Boy Jonathan Kent, Bisexual Jonathan Kent, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Damian loves Jon, Damian trys, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Damian Wayne, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Mentioned Tim Drake, Other, Sneaking Out, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne Get Along, True Love, his parenting, love that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: "Dami!" He shouted, running the few feet between him and Damian.Secretly delighted by Jon's arrival, Damian smirked. "What took you so long Kent?"
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 197





	Come Over?

**Author's Note:**

> they do be in love and supportive of each other

Storming up the stairs and into his room, Damian slammed the door shut. His father was a hypocritical imbecile and Damian, though sore due to several punches some buffoons managed during the patrol, refused to be down in the cave. 

What did Damian get when he tried to kill Tim, the first time? Ridicule. What did he receive when he saved his brother's life? The same amount of ridicule!

He'd only changed into sweats and a T-shirt before leaving the cave but he didn't particularly care. He stuffed his wallet into his pocket, threw on a jacket then shoes, and opened his window. Of course, he wasn't running away, Talia had taught him better than that. But he wouldn't wait for his Father to come upstairs and give him another speech about his actions. He wanted to be alone and undisturbed.

Well, mostly undisturbed. After getting so far from Manor he had texted Jon to see if the Kryptonian would enjoy a night in Gotham. It was Saturday so school wouldn't be an obstacle.

Jon hadn't replied to Damian but had instead thrown on his shoes and flew to Gotham. When he landed near Damian, he could tell the smaller teen was drained. Not full of fight but exhausted.

"Dami!" He shouted, running the few feet between him and Damian.

Secretly delighted by Jon's arrival, Damian smirked. "What took you so long Kent?"

Huffing Jon wrapped his arms around Damian before replying. "I do have a dad with Super Hearing, Dames. I had to be careful, or I couldn't come." In their embrace, Jon noticed the absence of posture in Damian's body.

Damian was perfectly content to let himself relax in his boyfriend's arms. They were secure, free of judgment, and free of expectations. "Thank you, Habibi."Damian could feel Jon's wide smile against his shoulder.

"Of course!"

They didn't pull away from each other, but Jon did shift their position so that Damian was now being carried bridal style. Damian scowled in strong arms while blushing. 

"Where was it you wanted to go?" Jon asked, already levitating and ready to take off.

Damian shrugged, "We could go downtown. If you would like."

And doing just that, Jonathan carries them over and between the buildings of Gotham until they are in an alleyway near a familiar street in downtown. He allows Damian's feet to gently touch the ground and beams when a gentle kiss is pressed to his cheek. They usually explore Gotham in the day time when more civilians are observing the shops and street markets. Downtown Gotham has always seemed never-ending, each turn taking you deeper into the city until you don't know which way you came from. Jon knows Damian likes it for just this reason. It’s a labyrinth of peace where even local Gothamites get lost and they can be alone.

They walk up and down the sidewalk hand in hand until a corner store catches Damian’s eyes. Inside they buy a drink and gummy candies to share. Jon can recall Bruce scolding all of Damian’s siblings at one point or another for eating an excess of sugar. Which all of the Bats could often be found doing. He almost comments on the odd rebellion but instead suggests that they find someplace to sit on top of Gotham’s various and continuously occupied rooftops.

Huddled together, because Gotham nights are always cold and unpleasantly nip at your ears, the two chew on the flavored sugar without talking. Jon’s learned that sometimes it was best to just be present than to talk before until Damian breaks the silence. He knows that Damian needs time and is exhausted because his father dresses up like a bat and saves Gotham from lunatics. 

“Drake almost got shot.”

Blue eyes widening, Jon swallowed the candy he was chewing. “Is he okay? Did you get hit?” And he’s terrified that Damian has an untreated bullet wound for a moment before Damian shakes his head no.

“I got us out of the way, and it was a close call but were fine.” Taking in a shaky breath, Damian continued. “And he was distraught. With me.”

It doesn't take a detective to know that Damian is talking about Bruce. Jon may have respect for Batman but he’ll always be a little mad about Damian's father’s words. “Dames, you did well. It doesn’t matter what he says because I bet you Tim is grateful he doesn't have a bullet hole in him.”

Scrunching his nose, Damian nods. “I know Timothy feels indebted to me. I just cannot comprehend why Father doesn’t see my actions as well-intended instead of impulsive.”

Damian buries himself into Jon’s hold and says nothing more on the subject. Instead, they carry out conversion about the Gallery they visited last week in Central City and the near Alien Invasion from last month. Jon complains about English class and Damian rants about Jason’s literature obsession. And it's not until dawn that the steady rhythm of conversation is broken off by the sun blinding them as it rises over the city. Knowing that their families are likely well aware of their absences, they leave.

While they are landing on the lawn of the manor, Jon’s phone rings. Eyes softening at his boyfriend’s guilt-ridden expression, he answers the call.

"Hi, mom?" He greets with an extraordinary amount of uncertainty. 

The conversation is shorter than Jon would've imagined considering he'd expected an hour-long lecture. Lois hadn't seemed mad. She explained getting a call from Bruce around 1 PM last night and that she wanted him home by noon to do chores. Jon agreed and knew that he had gotten off easy this time around but he never regretted sneaking out with Damian no matter the consequences.

Wrapping his arm around the Super’s waist and leaning into him, Damian sighed. “I’m sorry for dragging you out tonight beloved.”

With a small sad smile, Jon replied. “Don’t be, she’s not mad. Your dad explained where I was to her, and she said I could stay long enough to put you to bed.”

Rolling his eyes in false annoyance, Damian pinched Jon’s side. “I doubt your mother would ever tell you that, corncob.”

“No she didn’t, but she said I didn't have to leave just yet so I’m going to take you inside because you look exhausted.” 

…..

After flying them up to Damian’s unlocked window, wanting to avoid the chaos of a full house because Wayne Sunday mornings were chaotic, Jon helped Damian to bed. The shorter of the two forced Jon to join him and they cuddled up in their own little nest together with Damian holding him protectively. Despite being a Kryptonian, Jon found that he was growing more exhausted on the cloud of Damain’s bed as he blinked back the sleep in his eyes. 

A kiss pressed against the nape of his neck and Damian whispered, “I love you, Jonathan.” Before his breath evened out.

“Love you too, Dames,” Jon said softly as sleep began to take him. He knew it was risky to fall asleep in a Baby Bats bed when the rest of the family was just downstairs. But sleep was never as tempting as it was in his boyfriend's arms and Jon would take his chances.

He had Damian's protection, and that was worth staying for.

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry i just an uploading stuff I did a while ago and just finished.  
> Kudos and Comments will forever be appreciated!


End file.
